blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Durham Glaster
Durham Glaster was an Apostle of the Star. His overconfidence overcame him and he set out to defeat the primary protagonist Train Heartnet, in order to claim the title of the world's strongest gunfighter. Unfortunately for him, he was no match for Train in spite of his immense power and Creed killed him to punish his arrogance and his insubordination. Appearance Durham has a typical western cowboy appearance, complete with a tan, high-crowned, wide-brimmed hat, a tan jacket, and a red ascot. what makes him unique is the mask that obstructs his mouth and nose, which extends out like a bird beak with sharp, canine teeth that protrude from the upper half of the jaw. This mask in dest royed in his fight with Train in the manga, and his face is revealed to have very sharp features. Hawk-like eyes, a thin nose, ect. Personality Durham was once a dangerous criminal, possibly a serial killer or more likely a mass murderer. He has a strong thirst for blood and violence, and the very bad habit to do everything following his deranged impulses. When he wants to hurt someone he does it without second thought, not even understanding those who ask him why he does it. To put it simply, he is a pure barbarian and a sadistic murderer who kills as naturally as he breathes, even more than Creed himself. He obviously joined the Apostles of the Star so that he would be able to kill and hurt as many people as he wants. Durham is also very conceited and slowly but surely, he came to oversee his power and to delusionaly disdain his limits, which would prove to be his downfall. Skills Shot: Durham's power of Tao reflects his murderous and violent nature. It's called "Shot" and it enables him to channel his ki into his revolver to fire powerful blasts of pure ki. Durham needs a gun or a cannon of some sort to use his power, and by using it he can fire countless projectiles with nearly unlimited ammunitions. Durham can either concentrate his power to fire a huge and devastating blast of ki or firing many balls, or stronger beams of ki in rapid succesion. He is also an highly skilled marksman and gunfighter with excellent reflexes, spriness and fighting skills. Moreover, should he lose his gun, he has a special cannon hidden in the "mouth" of his mask, which enables him to fire huge and powerful streams of ki. Manga Synopsis Durham is first seen when Creed gathers all the Apostles of the Star on Clarken Island before launching a high-scale, terrorist attack on the World Conference. Before the attack, Durham asks Creed if they really can kill everyone, prompting Creed to remark how bloodthirsty he really is. During the slaughter, Durham is the first to enter the protected perimeter and he kills all the policemen and soldiers who wanted to prevent him from entering. Shortly after, Durham start venturing on his own, without warning any Apostle, prompting them to look for him. The reason is that Durham heard from Creed about the main protagonist of the series: Train Heartnet, the world's most powerful gunfighter, known worldwide as the Black Cat. Durham took offense in this title, as he considers himself to be the most powerful gunfighter. Because of this, Durham sets out to find Train and defeat him to prove his superiority. Durham goes to the (unnamed) town where Train, Sven and Eve have their main hideout and goes to the Cait Sith, a restaurant owned by their friend Annette Pierce. Durham enters the Cait Sith, asking to see Train Heartnet. Immediately weary, Annette pretends not to know him, but Durham beats her up and uses her database to find Train's adress. He storms into their hideout where only Eve was present, as Train and Sven left, ironically going to the Cait Sith. Durham introduces himself as the "Tao gunman" and noticing that Train isn't here, he decides to attract his attntion with a sacrifice. Eve tries to fight back with her transformation power, but Durham prevents her from doing it, as he knows about her abilities. (Eve was created and raised by Torneo Rudman, one of the sponsors of the Apostles.) When Train goes back, he finds Eve barely alive, with a message written with her blood on the wall, telling him to go in a nearby forest and do battle. Enraged, Train goes to the meeting and he and Durham engage a tremendous fight. Despite having fighting abilities on par with that of a Chrono Number, Durham is no match for Train who quickly manages to immobilize him. Durham then uses the cannon concealed in his mask and fires a tremendous attack, injuring Train who releases him. However, the Black Cat ultimately destroys Durham's revolver with an exploding bullet, and punches him in the face so hard that he destroys his mask and knocks him out. After his defeat, Durham returns to the Apostles of the Star's hideout and Shiki asks him where he has been. But he stubbornly answers him to mind his own business. When Creed asks for an explanation, Durham complies and Creed states that Train is the only person that he respects. When Durham said that he just lose because he didn't paid enough attention and that he will win during his next challenge, an aggravated Creed murders him without warning, to punish is delusions and his disobedience. Anime Synopsis Durham is more calm and less of a barbarian than his manga counterpart, as he is never seen beating people up (though he might do it offscreen) and simply threatens instead of using "sacrifices." He is also far much weaker than his manga counterpart, as his power only serves to create regular bullets from his gun. These bullets are still stronger than normal ones and he still can fire them without regard about the ammunitions, as they are made of ki, but they have NOTHING in common with his devastating blasts of ki. It must be noted that he can control the bullet's trajectory, but that still don't make him half as dangerous as he is in the manga. Durham is seen among the other Apostles of the Star who witness Creed's and Train's confrontation after the attack on the World Conference. He tries to shoot Train but Sven takes the hit. Shortly after, he sets out to find and to defeat Train, like he does in the manga, as he couldn't stand what Creed told him about the gap in power between Train and him. But as he is looking for the Black Cat, he his mistakenly led to Woodney, a fat and nerdy man who is (poorly) impersonating the Black Cat to get profit from his reputation. (These two situations are completely different ones in the manga.) Since Eve saved Woodney from three thugs that wanted to duel Black Cat (making it look like he defeated them) he takes her to a bakery. Durham storms into the bakery and recognize Eve, whom he saw at the World Conference, demanding to see the Black Cat, and Woodney puts himself between the cow-boy looking gunman and the girl. Train ultimately comes by and Durham attacks him. Durham is effortlessly taken down, and Train demands to know where Creed is, as he still wants to kill him. Train, Sven, Eve, Rinslet Walker and Woodney binds Durham up and drag him along with them, so that he would lead them to the ancient castle where the others Apostles of the Star are, but when Train goes on his own, Sven beats Durham up to know the castle's location and they abandon Durham and Woodney on the road. After his defeat, Durham returns to the Apostles of the Star's hideout and Shiki asks him where he has been. But he stubbornly answers him to mind his own business. When Creed asks for an explanation, Durham complies and Creed states that Train is the only person that he respects. When Durham said that he just lose because he didn't paid enough attention and that he will win during his next challenge, an aggravated Creed murders him without warning, to punish is delusions and his disobedience. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Apostle